


switch

by bisexualsuki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Edging, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Anniversary, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Teasing, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualsuki/pseuds/bisexualsuki
Summary: After an exceptionally shitty day at work, Asami is looking forward to taking out her frustration on Korra, who is usually more than willing to help. But tonight, Korra has something else in mind.Little does the Avatar know that she’s in for a surprise, too.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	1. loopholes

Asami finished the last of the whiskey in her glass and carelessly banged it down on the counter in front of her. She leaned her arms against the cool marble, gripping it with her hands as she glared at the empty glass below her. A strand of hair that hadn’t quite made it into the frantic bun sat precariously on the top of her head fell down over her face and tickled her nose. “I’m sorry,” she chuckled, “I just came in here and dumped all that on you without even asking how your day was.”

“Don’t worry, my day wasn’t interesting,” Korra reassured her. “I’m sorry Varrick was such a jackass.”

Asami cracked her wrists as she stood and grabbed the bottle of whiskey again. “I know he’s kind of part of Team Avatar,”

“Team Avatar-adjacent.” Korra muttered.

“You’re right.” Asami said as she took another sip. Korra knew exactly how to balance sympathy in humor in such a way that genuinely diffused the situation, and she could do it without dismissing or minimizing Asami’s feelings. It was a little commitment: _I’m on your side, and I want to make this easier._ “He’s just very difficult to work with.”

Korra reached from across the counter and took Asami’s hand in hers. “Let me know if you want me to go into the Avatar State on him.”

Asami lifted Korra’s hand and kissed her fingers. “I just realized I didn’t kiss you when I came home.”

Korra didn’t mind. Asami had rushed in, ripping her coat off and tossing it on their couch as she kicked her shoes into the living room, and pulled her hair out of the well-kept bun she had had it in for work, only to hastily tie it back up again moments later. Today was supposed to be the day she and Varrick closed on a deal together, but he showed up with the contracts covered in red ink, not a single signature to be found. 

“You can kiss me now, you know.” Korra reminded her.

Asami tried to hold back a smile, as she often did when flustered, but her cheeks always gave her away. She would pull her bottom lip into her mouth but she could never stop her cheeks from pushing upwards and reddening; only then could the smile easily find its way out. She conceded and circled the counter towards Korra, a light pink flushing across her face. “Is this your way of saying you want me to kiss you?”

“Mhmm.” Korra nodded. Unlike Asami, Korra wasn’t one to hide how she was feeling. She grinned, the left side of her mouth rising a little higher than the other as she pulled Asami onto her lap, and lifted her head. “Please kiss me?”

Asami let Korra lure her in, heart buzzing as her wife’s hands stroked her thighs. “Only because you asked so nicely,” she said, running her hands through Korra’s hair as she leaned down to kiss her. 

But she paused as the tips of their noses met, and Korra, worried something was wrong, opened her eyes. “You ok-” she started, but Asami interrupted her, pulling her hair back to expose her neck. She didn’t get to finish the question–she didn’t need to, Asami’s lips dragging along her skin might as well have screamed “ _yes_ ”. Korra responded with a small gasp that slipped out as Asami kissed her jaw. Softer, but just as tenacious.

Asami rocked her hips forward, pressing harder against Korra. “I’ve been thinking about coming home to you,” she whispered into her ear, “all day,” and dragged her teeth down Korra’s earlobe.

Korra’s hands roamed under the hem of Asami's dress and tugged against the top of of her stockings. She had torn through several pairs of tights over the course of their relationship, but Asami didn’t mind. Truthfully she loved it, but she found herself having to replace them on a regular basis. So sometimes she opted for a garter belt instead, with panties that could easily be moved aside.

“You wore a garter belt,” Korra noted. Her fingers pulled underneath the straps as she reached the top of Asami’s thighs, skimming along her skin to find...nothing there. “You wore _just_ a garter belt.”

“And?” Asami asked. At this point she was already sucking on Korra’s neck, only for a second or so, before leaving a gentle kiss and descending towards her shoulder.

Korra’s hands traced under the outline of Asami’s garter belt and around her waist, clearly indicating for Asami to pull herself even closer into Korra. Asami read the cue and drew their bodies even closer but Korra stood off the stool, Asami still in her arms, and in one swift motion carried her across the kitchen towards the hall. Asami gripped her legs tighter around Korra, not out of fear of being dropped, but because she didn’t want their bodies to separate, not even for a second. 

She gasped as her back met the wall with a _thud_. Normally she was the one to call the shots–she was ready to tonight, but clearly Korra had other plans.

“What?” Korra hummed. “You’ve been in charge all day, I think you deserve a break.”

 _Maybe taking the night off would be a good thing_ , Asami thought to herself. “I’ll allow it,” she sighed into Korra’s mouth.

“Good,” Korra whispered, biting the lowest sliver of Asami’s lip. It wasn’t often that Asami bottomed, but when she did she could take anything Korra had to throw at her. She _wanted_ to, but Korra wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction so soon.

Her hand pushed up Asami’s back, dragging the belt as far along as it would let her before it surrendered and snapped against Asami’s skin. She jolted, a smile on her face as Korra leaned in to kiss her again.

“Oh?” Korra teased. She wasted no time unfastening Asami’s bra and slid her hand around her ribs, letting her fingers brush against an already stiffening nipple before pulling away again, slowly, their lips hugging as she did. Asami pouted as they parted, and was mildly embarrassed in herself for doing so, but she couldn’t help it. Korra was right. She needed the night off. She had been imagining Korra’s face between her thighs all day, and now she had made it. She deserved this.

Korra knelt before Asami, pushing her left thigh up and resting it against her shoulder and Asami, eager to finally get what she had spent the afternoon fantasizing about, pulled her dress above her waist. Korra kissed her inner thigh, letting her lips graze against her skin as she made her way down Asami’s leg towards her knee, kissing every couple inches.

 _What is she playing at?_ Asami wondered as Korra stopped mid-thigh, her open mouth warm against Asami’s goosebumps. Asami glanced down at Korra, who was already looking up at her, seemingly waiting for her to notice. Korra smiled, letting out a small sigh that tickled, and closed her eyes again as she turned her head and slid her tongue back up Asami’s thigh, stopping just before it dipped inwards to suck the delicate skin between her teeth, gently pulling it with her as she turned and positioned herself directly below Asami’s exposed labia.

Korra again opened her eyes to meet Asami’s and found that Asami hadn’t looked away from her. Korra smiled at the thought, but Asami shook her head. “You’re going to be the death of me, Avatar.”

Korra took it as a challenge. She kept her eyes locked with Asami’s as she let her wet tongue glide between Asami’s lips and across her clit. Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair as Korra teased her, only just brushing the tip of the swollen bud as she circled it with her tongue. 

“Fuck,” Asami sighed, knocking her head back against the wall behind her.

Korra stopped, but she didn’t pull away. She had frozen, mouth open, letting spit pool along her tongue and spill onto her chin. 

Asami opened her eyes. “You okay?” she asked as she looked back down at Korra. 

Their eyes met and Korra continued, only closing hers to blink. 

Asami understood the rules immediately. This was _her_ game, one that she’d played with Korra countless times, but this was the first time that Korra had taken the offensive. Part of her was almost astounded that Korra flipped the script, but the other part of her that had been craving this all day was just as strong. She refused to let Korra get too cocky but couldn’t bring herself to break away from the moment.

Not breaking her line of vision, she scraped her fingers against Korra’s scalp and gathered all of her hair into her fists to pull Korra’s face closer towards her, deeper between her lips.

Korra took advantage of how close they were, pressing her lips harder against Asami and sucking, but only gently. It wasn’t that she was afraid of going too hard on Asami. Asami could take just about everything and still want more. It frustrated Korra–she was the Avatar, yet she was often the one to crumble. But there was no one else she could ever trust as much as she did Asami. And as humiliating as it could feel, Korra wanted to crumble for Asami, she wanted Asami to see her and love her at her most vulnerable. So she let her.

And Asami was honored. Korra trusted her, every single time. Whether it was moaning or safewording out, Korra trusted Asami to understand and to care. Likewise, Asami trusted Korra to see the versions of her no one else ever saw. Her escaped smiles, her power, and her bravery. Asami had been raised from a young age to monitor every word and every action. She had a company and a family to represent. But with Korra, she was just Asami. She could be more than a CEO, more than a Sato. No matter what side of her came out, she was vulnerable, and Korra loved her all the same.

Korra sucked in short, teasing intervals, and Asami recognized the move immediately. She knew Korra was trying to make her fold and beg. Asami held her gaze on Korra as long as she could, but Korra’s tongue was pressing just hard enough and Asami felt herself approaching the apex. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, as she often did at this point.

Korra broke the suction, releasing all the warmth that had grown inside Asami, who groaned in irritation. “So that’s the rule?” She asked. “If I break eye contact, you stop?”

Korra realized Asami wouldn’t look at her again until she got her answer. “Yes,” Korra responded, “that’s the rule.”

Asami looked back down at Korra, a smirk on her face, and winked. She lifted her left leg off Korra’s shoulder and pressed her foot against her chest, shifting the weight on her other leg as she pushed Korra back, slowly, without blinking.

“So all that matters is that I don’t break eye contact with you?” She clarified.

Korra sighed. “Technically, yes.”

Asami pressed her foot harder into Korra as she met the floor, warning her: _stay put_. She pulled her dress over her head and tossed it beside her, along with her bra, and knelt over Korra's face. Korra, as surprised as she was, still wrapped her arms around Asami’s thighs as she knelt over her face, mouth open. Whether that was out of hope or expectation, Korra couldn’t tell. Regardless, she was ready. But instead Asami paused, and they stared at each other for a few seconds, neither of them wanting to be the first to look away.

“So I can do this?” Asami asked, lowering herself onto Korra’s tongue, who immediately continued, just as she had promised. “I don’t know why I bother asking,” Asami said, sliding her fingers down her thighs, “it’s not like you can answer.”

She pushed her fingers under Korra’s and slid their hands together, watching the frustration and enjoyment conflict in her wife’s blue eyes. Korra was sore and embarrassed that she thought she had Asami in the palm of her hand, but was too dedicated to helping her forget about the day’s chaos to let that interfere. She could tell Asami was getting close–as firm as Asami was, her body always started to tremble as she teetered on the edge, waiting for one final push. Korra sucked, enveloping Asami’s clit under her tongue as she swept in circles, a move that was well proven to make Asami falter. She tightened her grip on Korra’s hands, and Korra squeezed back, barely blinking while Asami struggled to keep her eyes open.

Asami’s thighs seized and pressed against Korra’s ears, and Korra knew she was seconds from falling. She tried to keep a steady pace, but Asami cried out seconds later.

“Fuck–” she yelped, only just keeping her gaze, before pushing down on Korra’s hands to prop her elbows on the floor below her. She leaned her weight onto them as she fell forward, and Korra pushed back enough to prevent her from collapsing. Asami’s thighs had completely relaxed but her arms shook above Korra’s, and in all the chaos failed to realize that she had let her eyes close.

Korra noticed. But she continued anyway, squeezing Asami’s hands with every moan or gasp to remind her that she was supported, that Korra loved her.

“Ah,” Asami moaned, slowly riding out the rest of her orgasm on Korra's tongue as she sat upright again. “Fuck, Korra.”

Korra pulled away and kissed where she had left a little mark on the top of Asami’s thigh. “I should’ve known a CEO would find a loophole”

“You’ll get the hang of it someday,” Asami lifted herself off Korra’s face and laid down on her chest.

“It’s been six years, if I haven’t gotten it by now I don’t think I ever will.” Korra joked.

Asami’s stomach sank. “Shit,” she whispered into Korra’s neck. In all the heyday of the deal, their anniversary had completely slipped her mind. She knew it was coming up, but she had forgotten that it was today. “Korra, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I forgot.”

Korra kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay, you’ve been so stressed,” she said, playing with Asami’s hair. “Technically our anniversary is still a few days away, today was just the day we went to the Spirit World.”

“Still,” Asami groaned, “I should have remembered.”

Today was usually the day that they celebrated. It might not have been the beginning of their relationship, but they both knew deep down that they wanted _something_ to happen on their first vacation together. It had taken a while for both of them to understand their feelings, but the night that they went to the Spirit World together was the first time they had the opportunity to actually do something about it. They had spent three years apart, loving one another from a distance, and still had to wait even when they reunited. But when they walked into the Spirit World together, they walked into the beginning of the rest of their lives.

“Honestly, Asami, it’s okay!” Korra laughed. “But if you really feel so guilty, maybe you could make it up to me.”

Asami remembered something she had been working on for the past couple months and shot upwards. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” she suggested, offering Korra her hand.

Korra pushed herself off the floor with a little Airbending. “I’m the Avatar, I don’t need help getting up.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “You will when I’m through with you.”


	2. pink like the inside of your

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! got v busy w finals and holidays and applications!

The rope pulled along Korra’s wrist as Asami tightened the knot to the bed frame above her, leaving a single kiss on Korra’s thumb as she backed away. _Maybe now she’s gonna show me what the surprise is_ , Korra thought to herself.

Asami was insistent that Korra wait outside their bedroom door while she finished setting up this mysterious surprise. “ _Be naked by the time I come back,”_ she had whispered, then promptly shut the door in Korra’s face. 

Korra had kept her ear pressed against the door but what she heard only confused her more. All she could make out was the sound of Asami’s feet skimming across the floor as she walked the perimeter of their room, stopping every now and then, followed by a series of clicks before continuing to the next checkpoint.

Asami emerged ten minutes later with a blindfold in her hands, pleased to find that Korra had done as she was told, but still refused to let her in until it was tied securely around her head. Korra, impatient as ever, tried to sense whatever it was as Asami led her across the floor and towards the bed. She wasn’t as seismically perceptive as other Earth Benders, but she was able to detect basic shapes and layouts. She thought she might sense a suspension rig, or maybe even a swing, but there was nothing new or unusual about the organization of their room.

At first she thought it might be a new toy, some prototype that Asami had been tinkering around with in the Future Industries workshop, but quickly dismissed the idea. If it was small enough to be concealed within a drawer or a box then there was no reason to blindfold her before even entering the room. 

It couldn’t have been the blindfold or the bondage, either. Neither was rare in their relationship, so this wasn’t a surprise to Korra. But now here she was, her wrists bound and her body fully vulnerable, just as confused as she was excited.

The mattress creaked under Asami as she climbed over Korra’s body and between her thighs, and Korra’s heart caught in her throat–whatever it was, she was about to find out. Something soft brushed along her labia, sending out a small shiver that rippled in every direction. It felt familiar, but it had been taken away too soon for Korra to recognize it.

“Don’t be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.” Asami said. “Well, maybe a little, but not too much.”

“Is that the surprise?” Korra asked in disbelief.

“It’s surprising but it’s not _the_ surprise,” Asami said as she pushed Korra’s thighs farther apart. “I have something a little more fun in mind.”

“Oh?” Korra asked, the anxiety and excitement swirling in her stomach, warming her naked body.

“But of course, you can safeword out if you can’t handle it.”

Korra smiled. She knew she could safeword out. She could easily free herself if she really needed to, but that was all part of the fun: for all her brute strength and prior experience escaping from sticky situations, she stayed faithfully bound for Asami every time. Even when she needed to be freed she never did it herself. She always used their safeword because she never felt the need to break herself out. She wanted to give herself fully to Asami, and she wanted Asami to be the one to free her. She entrusted Asami with her freedom.

The same soft object tickled Korra’s labia again, and she immediately recognized it as a feather. She expected Asami to drift it up and along the inside of her thigh, but instead Asami kissed just above her knee. She made her way up, kissing again and again as the warmth growing in Korra’s stomach radiated between her legs. She was moving faster than Korra had expected, which meant that Korra found herself already wishing for her wife’s mouth and fingers.

Asami barely finished a kiss before sinking her teeth into Korra’s thigh, slowly tightening her hold on Korra’s skin before releasing it and pulling away. She grazed the sensitive, already reddening mark with the feather before moving to Korra’s other thigh. Korra struggled to suppress a shudder, preparing herself for another bite as Asami repeated the motions. She figured she had about ten seconds, but Asami only kissed Korra a twice more before biting her again, mid-thigh, much sooner than Korra anticipated.

She chuckled in response to the sharp gasp that whistled through Korra’s clenched teeth. “Hmm, you weren’t ready for that, were you?”

“No,” Korra admitted, sighing in relief as Asami’s hands pushed up her thighs, her thumbs pressing harder against Korra the farther they travelled.

“You don’t need me to go softer, do you?” Asami asked, resting her hands against the tops of Korra’s thighs as she awaited her answer. But from the tone of her voice, it sounded less like a question and more of an encouragement. She knew Korra could handle this. They both did.

“No,” Korra confirmed. She wasn’t one to talk much in a situation like this, but thankfully it hadn’t taken Asami very long to learn her wife’s cues and reactions. The best way to communicate with Korra was through short yes-or-no questions while paying close attention to her movements and sounds, an experience Asami fully indulged in every time. There was something beautiful and satisfying in knowing that she could make the most powerful woman in the world cower, that she was the one who was trusted with that sight, again and again.

“Good, because I love how vulnerable you look, tied up like this,” Asami cooed, digging her nails into Korra’s skin and pulling downwards, releasing a loud sigh from Korra’s chest. “And I love how you sound…”

She took a chunk of skin between her teeth and slowly clamped down, hard, only letting go when Korra’s sigh cracked into a yelp. 

“...when I hurt you.”

The feather again swept over one of the bite marks, but this time, Korra braced herself. She didn’t know how long Asami would wait before biting her again, if she would wait at all. And there was no guarantee that whatever was next would even be a bite. But something heavier came cascading down Korra’s leg, yet it was still light enough to tickle, and seconds later she felt Asami’s breath warm against her lips. Korra sighed, releasing the tension in her muscles as she realized that it wasn’t a feather, but Asami’s hair as she bowed between her legs. Finally, it was her turn.

Asami traced her finger up from Korra’s entrance, her other hand caressing the scratches on Korra’s thigh, but pulled it away just before reaching her clit. And then, just as suddenly as it appeared, her breath was gone.

“What?” Asami asked. “You didn’t think you’d get yours so soon, did you?”

Korra, too flustered to answer, stayed silent as Asami’s fingers dragged along her chest. She flattened her hand as it met Korra’s neck. “I asked you a question,” she reminded Korra, smiling as she felt her wife’s pulse quicken underneath her thumb.

“Maybe.” Korra grinned, clearly pleased with herself.

“If I didn’t love you so much,” Asami said, stroking Korra’s cheek, “I’d warn you to wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you.” Her voice was low but gentle, assertive in a way that was meant to humble Korra rather than intimidate her. It was definitely a threat, but Asami wasn’t looking to scare Korra tonight. As much fun as fear could be, Asami preferred respect.

And Korra, never one to back down without first putting up a fight, revelled in instigating Asami’s pride. She wasn’t one to beg for more, and she certainly never begged for mercy. She wanted to provoke, so she licked her lips and asked: “why don’t you?” 

As expected, it worked. Asami’s thumb hooked under Korra’s cheek before gliding over her tongue, pulling Korra’s jaw open as she moved. Korra had expected, and even hoped, that Asami would in fact smack the smile off of her face. But instead Asami pushed two fingers into Korra’s mouth.

“Suck.” Asami ordered. Confused as Korra was, she still obeyed.

Asami pulled her fingers out of Korra’s mouth and slid them inside her with little difficulty. She curled her fingers and extended them, curled and extended, curled, extended, again and again. She knew Korra rarely came from penetration alone, especially not as a first orgasm, but that wasn’t what she was trying for. 

She pulled Korra’s nipple into her mouth, briefly, before releasing it with a small pop. The sudden change in temperature pulled it stiff, and Asami ran her tongue over it before circling it, sucking for a few seconds before releasing it and starting over again as Korra tried not to squirm beneath her.

Asami pressed her fingers harder against Korra’s front wall, still teasing her nipple, and felt a rush of pride as Korra’s moans dissolved into frenzied gasps and wails. Normally this was where Asami would at least stroke Korra’s clit with her thumb, or let the ball of her hand grind against her, but it seemed like she was making an effort to avoid the area entirely.

Korra was reaching her boiling point but she still couldn’t overflow, and Asami knew this. They had been together for six years at this point, she knew exactly how Korra worked, and Korra knew her just as well, too. But Asami still denied her what she couldn’t even ask for because the words had escaped her entirely. 

Korra had reached a point that was so close to release that it hurt. By now it _had_ to be obvious to Asami. Korra was writhing underneath her, whimpering as tears escaped from under the blindfold. There was no way Asami hadn’t noticed.

And suddenly, it all made sense to Korra. Asami wasn’t seeking to inflict pain tonight–she wanted this to feel fantastic, but she was clearly still jilted over Korra’s attitude from earlier. Putting Korra in her place through pain was too easy, too expected. She wanted to be so magnanimous that it would humiliate Korra, she wanted Korra’s pleasure to be entirely at her mercy.

She wanted Korra to _beg_.

“Asami,” Korra sniffed, “please.”

No reaction.

“Please…”

Still nothing.

“Please, Asami. Please?”

“Hmm?” was Asami’s only response, Korra’s nipple under her tongue.

“Fuck,” Korra muttered. Asami had won this round. “Please, Asami! Please!”

Asami finally lifted herself off of Korra, her hair tickling Korra’s torso as she slid down her body, her fingers still hard at work. “Only because you asked so nicely,” Asami said, her breath once again warm against Korra’s vulva, now gleaming glossy and warm.

Asami didn’t tease Korra any longer–she had earned this. She ignored the cramping in her fingers and continued pressing into Korra as her tongue finally met her wife’s clit. She swept up and down in long motions, shortening the distance the faster she went, before finally pursing her lips around the throbbing bud as she sucked and switched to circles.

A low, bellowing moan rolled out of Korra’s chest as she finally boiled over and spilled into Asami’s hand. Asami’s mouth followed Korra as she moved, her body quivering as her cries and gasps staccatoed between one another.

Asami slowed as Korra descended, giving her one last kiss as she pulled out her fingers, and her hand on the sheets. _I’ll have to remember to wash these tomorrow,_ she noted as she untied Korra’s wrists.

“You doing okay?” Asami asked, a little concerned that Korra hadn’t said anything yet.

Korra laughed. “Are you kidding?”

“I’m just checking!”

“I know,” Korra said, rubbing her freed wrists as she caught her breath. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I gotta admit, I didn’t know where that was going,” Korra said, pushing the blindfold off of her eyes, “but I-”

She didn’t know where to look first. Their bedroom was swimming in a soft pink glow, lively streaks of purple twirling amongst it all, and it hit Asami that she had forgotten all about the lights she had set up. 

“Shit,” she said, burying her face in her hand, “I wanted to do a big reveal. I guess I got distracted.”

Korra tossed the blindfold aside. “This is…”

“It’s supposed to look like the sky of the Spirit World when you and I went for the first time,” Asami explained. “I know you’ve been sad that it hasn’t looked like this since then, and we don’t know if it ever will, so I wanted to recreate it. I know it’s not the same, it’s impossible to recreate something spiritual with human technology-”

“Hey,” Korra cut her with a quick kiss. “This is incredible.”

“You like it?”

“I love it!” She exclaimed. “You remembered what the sky looked like 6 years ago and recreated it for us?” 

“Yeah,” Asami said. “I guess I did.”

“Asami, this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten. It kinda puts mine to shame, to be honest.”

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s kinda a gift for both of us.” Korra said. She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out a box that was longer than it was wide and carefully wrapped in amber paper, a little crimson bow perched on top.

“My favorite colors,” Asami noted as she unravelled the paper. She opened the box to find a plum purple dildo, about a half a foot long and three fingers thick. The base of it was soft, but firm, with what looked like a couple large bumps that were designed to rub against whoever was wearing the strap. This was definitely bought with both of them in mind.

“Do you like it?” Korra asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.

“This is perfect,” Asami said, “but I think we should test it out, just to be sure.”

“Say no more,” Korra left Asami with a quick kiss before leaning back over the side of the bed to rummage through the drawer in search of her harness.

Asami was too eager to wait. She slid her hand between her lips and wasn’t surprised to find that she was still wet. She dragged a finger over her clit in broad circles as she watched Korra pull the harness over her hips.

“Look who’s impatient now,” Korra teased, as if she didn’t adore the fact that her wife was so desperate to be fucked that she couldn’t even wait two minutes.

“And so what if I am?” Asami asked without even a shred of shame.

Korra clambered across the bed and over Asami, pushing her pale legs up as she did and Asami wrapped them around her waist, beckoning her to follow where she would lead. She pulled Korra in further, deeper, until their bodies were so close that the only thing left to do was unite as one.

Asami’s arms enclosed around Korra’s shoulders as she drew her in, not that she needed to. Korra didn’t want to break away from this, either. Their lips met, and Korra felt Asami smile on her lips, pulling hers into a smile, too, before finally erupting into a fit of laughter. “I love you,” Asami said through a smile, and kissed Korra again.

“I love you, too,” Korra whispered.

The base of the dildo was just firm enough against Korra’s clit, pressing against her and away again as she pulled out of Asami and in again, out, and in, out, and in. Asami, gasping every time their lips parted and sighing into Korra again every time they reunited, could already feel the heat clustering deep below her bellybutton, and Korra delved deeper with every stroke, kneading pressure into the feeling.

Asami was determined to keep them from drifting apart and tightened her legs around Korra, whose movements became less elongated. Her clit was now pushed into the base of the dildo as she moved, leaving no escape. The electricity stirring between her legs crept up her body–it was sure to hit any minute now, but she didn’t want it to strike just yet, at least not before Asami.

Asami, so distracted by the mounting pressure inside her, started holding her breath and letting go in longer and longer intervals. She would realize she had forgotten to breathe, only to forget again seconds later–everything she was feeling matched the pink swells and waves swooping over them. It was equal parts beautiful and binding.

With a deep thrust, Korra drove a sharp gasp out of Asami’s throat. Asami held her breath, trying to contain it, but a shy yelp escaped as she bit down a little too hard on her own lip, and Korra knew neither of them could last much longer. She clumsily traced her tongue along the back of Asami’s jaw before kissing the very edge of it, and gasped into her ear. 

“Make me proud,” Korra breathed.

The feeling burst and a cry broke free from somewhere deep inside Asami’s chest, disolving into fractured moans just as the tension buzzing below Korra’s ribs finally culminated in a spasming shock. She moaned into Asami’s ear as she trembled beneath her, their sounds and movements doing the talking as they unraveled together.

Korra’s orgasm crashed, and Asami followed soon after. One last shock hit her before her body finally surrendered, and her whole body weight fell onto Asami.

“Best anniversary so far,” Korra panted.

Asami kissed her cheek, sighing as she did. “Can’t wait till next year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by a very real thing you can buy to put on the base of a dildo, it's called the bumpher, and it's a great investment. just fyi

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was taking a break from writing for a while for finals and this happened? sorry it's not an update on my longer fic! I got the urge to write again and this is what happened lol


End file.
